In The Dirt
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Margo loved baseball, but she wasn't the greatest player. When she championship game comes up, tension runs high with friend Lynn and Margo must face her inner battle.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, I now present my newest Loud House story. I feel like Margo is a character with more potential and I hope we see more of her or she gets her own episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a beautiful Thursday morning in Royal Woods, Michigan. The Loud kids all had school and prepared themselves. They where seated at their respective table and eating breakfast. One Loud was more enthusiastic than the others.

"Only two more days!" declared Lynn Jr.

"You're really excited about the game." noted Rita.

"Yup. I'm stoked for the regional championship against Hazeltucky!" declared Lynn Jr.

"My girl is the MVP!" declared Lynn Sr. proudly.

Lynn jr. grabbed a stick of break.

'Toss the butter!" requested Lynn Jr.

Her father tossed a pat of butter which Lynn Jr. hit.

"And Lynn Loud Jr. hits the walk off home run! The Detroit Tigers are World Series Champions! Lynn Loud is the MVP!" exclaimed Lynn Jr.

"Yeah!" cried Lynn Sr.

Rita then cleared her throat.

"Maybe the MVP would like to clean the butter off the wall." proposed Rita.

Lynn Jr. looked over and saw the butter slowly sliding down the wall.

"Sorry." said Lynn Jr. sheepishly.

Lynn Jr. used a napkin to clean the butter off.

"Um Lynn, I believe Major League Baseball doesn't have female players." noted Lori.

"Doesn't the PGA only have male golfers?" asked Lynn Jr.

"I am literally just warning you." replied Lori, "Besides, there's the LPGA."

"I'm sure they're are female baseball leagues." said Luan.

"Don't way. I'll play for the Tigers one way or another." stated Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr. sat back down,

"Like, how is Lynn going to be a Tiger?" asked Leni.

The others ignored Leni.

"You seem really confident." noted Rita.

"Royal Woods has a good team." said Luna.

"Not to mention a future all-star pitcher!" declared Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr. pointed both thumbs at herself.

"Be careful or your head will literally get too big." said Lori.

Leni examined Lynn Jr.

"Her head doesn't look any bigger." noted Leni.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm that darn good." shrugged Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr. tapped her finger on the table.

"There's only one thing that can screw us." revealed Lynn Jr.

"What's that?" asked Luan.

"Margo." answered Lynn Jr.

"Harsh dude. She's your friend." said Luna surprised.

"I'm not bashing Margo. She's my best friend and always will be." said Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr. took a swig of coffee.

"But, she's not exactly the more athletic person on the team." added Lynn Jr.

"Doesn't she, like, go last?" asked Leni.

"She bats last, has gotten out the most and has committed the most errors." answered Lynn Jr.

"It seems like Margo enjoys playing." said Luan.

"She loves it." confirmed Lynn Jr.

"Then that's fine." shrugged Luna.

"Not if you're trying to win a championship!" declared Lynn Jr.

"I'm sure she tried her best Junior." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, but sometimes your best isn't good enough." said Lynn Jr.

"Just remember, winning isn't everything." said Rita.

Lynn Jr. took another sip of coffee.

"Yeah, but it's fun." muttered Lynn Jr.

* * *

The kids finished breakfast and went to school. Lynn meet up with her friends including Margo. They went to their classes and the morning passed by. Lynn struggled to focus only interested on her game. Finally, lunch came the kids went to their cafeteria. They got their food and sat down. Lynn and Margo sat with their other team mates.

"Are we ready for Saturday?!" asked Lynn.

The girls all let out cheers.

"Who is gonna win?" asked Lynn.

"We are." answered the team in unison.

"Squirrels on three!" cried Lynn.

The rest of the team agreed.

"One...two...three..." began Lynn.

Squirrels!" cried the team.

"Keep it down." warned a teacher.

Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Okay...so let's see." said Lynn.

Lynn pulled out a notebook and opened it.

"Let's see..." began Lynn.

Lynn went over the batting order. Center Fielder batted first, Left Fielder batted second and Shortstop batted third.

"Of course, I'm batting clean up." said Lynn proudly.

The rest of the girls praised her.

"You'll kick butt Lynnsanity." said Margo.

"I always do." shrugged Lynn.

Lynn returned to the batting order. Second Baseman batted fifth, First Baseman batted sixth, Third Baseman batted seventh and Catcher batted eighth.

"And Margo is playing Right Field and batting last." concluded Lynn.

"Um Lynn, why do I bat last?" asked Margo.

"Because you're batting average is the lowest." answered Margo.

"I..." began Margo.

Lynn held up her hand.

"It's for the best." stated Lynn.

Margo sighed.

"Okay, Hazeltucky doesn't play a lot of small ball so we need to play out." said Lynn.

The others agreed with this.

"Our basemen will need to stay sharp anyway. I'm gonna try and keep them grounded." said Lynn.

"Yeah." said the First Baseman.

"Gotcha." said the Second Baseman.

"Totally." said Third Baseman.

"I hear ya." said the Shortstop.

"I'm gonna use a lot of Sinkers and Sliders." continued Lynn.

"I can handle it." said the Catcher.

"I'll also attempt to jam them and get pop-outs." added Lynn.

"Gotcha." said the First Baseman.

"I can handle it." said the Second Baseman.

"No worries here." said the Third Baseman.

"I got it." said the Shortstop.

"I'm not afraid of going into the stands." said the Catcher.

"Our outfield will be really busy." said Lynn.

"No sweat." said the Left Fielder.

"No problem here." shrugged the Center Fielder.

Lynn looked at Margo.

"Margo?" asked Lynn.

"I'll do my best." answered Margo.

"Yeah, but we need to do more than your best." replied Lynn firmly.

Margo sulked in her seat.

"Margo, you need to give it everything. Nobody can blow it." said Lynn.

Margo shook her head.

"Sure." said Margo.

* * *

The girls finished their lunches and returned to their classes. Lynn once again struggled to stay focused. Margo struggled to stay focused too, but for another reason. Finally, school ended. Lynn, Margo and the remainder of the Squirrels went to the school ball field. There it was time to practice. Lynn took control.

"Okay ladies! We gotta prepare for tomorrow!" declared Lynn.

Lynn pulled out the pitching machine and put it on the mound.

"We're gonna start with pitching so get ready!" ordered Lynn.

The girls grabbed their bats and lined up in order.

"You ready?" asked Lynn.

Polly Pain came up the mound.

"Yeah Lynn." answered Lynn.

Polly Pain maned the pitching machine.

"Let's begin." said Lynn.

The Center Fielder went first and hit a ball that landed in the outfield and rolled to the fence.

"Got hit!" declared Lynn.

The Left Fielder hit a her pitch which bounced off the fence.

"Good one!" declared Lynn.

The Shortstop went third hit a pitch up the middle right by the pitching machine.

"Good." said Lynn.

Lynn stepped up next.

"And Ty Cobb steps up the plate." said Lynn.

The pitching machine fired off a ball.

"And the swing..." whispered Lynn.

Lynn hit the pitch which went over the fence.

"Home run! And the crowd goes wild!" declared Lynn.

Lynn flipped her bat and pretended to run home from third.

"And the Squirrels are the champions!" cried Lynn.

The rest of the Squirrels cheered.

"Okay, time for the rest of you." said Lynn.

The Second Baseman stepped up and hit a single between second and thrid.

"Good." said Lynn.

The First Baseman stepped up and hit a single between first and second.

"Nice." said Lynn.

The Third Baseman stepped up seventh ans singled into Center Field.

"Nice." said Lynn.

The Catcher batted eighth and hit a bloop single into Center Field.

"That works. Good." said Lynn.

Margo then stepped up last.

"Hit it Margo!" cried Lynn.

Margo swung at the first pitch and missed it.

"Come on Margo!" cried Lynn.

Margo swung at the second pitch and missed again.

"Last chance! Don't miss!" cried Lynn.

"I can't miss this." said Margo.

Margo swung at the third pitch and missed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Lynn frustrated.

Lynn rubbed her temples.

"Okay. Everyone take five while I talk to Margo." said Lynn.

Everyone relaxed while Lynn marched over to Margo.

"What was that?!" asked Lynn.

"Sorry." answered Margo.

"Sorry won't cut it in the championship!" snapped Lynn.

Margo hung her head.

"Don't screw up." warned Lynn.

"I won't." promised Margo.

"Awesome." replied Lynn.

* * *

The rest of practice carried on as normal. Once they where finished, the Squirrels departed. Margo went to her home with a heavy head. She nearly passed her own home. Margo went inside and greeted her parents. She then went upstairs and to her bedroom. Margo tossed her bag aside and kicked off her shoes. Margo then threw herself on her bed.

"This is the championship." noted Margo.

Margo took this in.

"We can win this." said Margo.

Margo thought of them winning the championship and raising the trophy high over their heads.

"We have to win." decided Margo.

Margo's optimism sank as doubt crept in.

"I hope." said Margo.

Margo shook her head.

"No. I have to stay positive!" declared Margo.

However, the doubt continued.

"What if we lose?" asked Margo.

Margo pictured how sad her teammates would be.

"What if I blow it?" asked Margo.

Margo then pictured her teammates anger at her for costing them the championship.

Margo again shook her head.

"I'll do my best." promised Margo.

A/N: That is where we'll end chapter one. So, things have begun. However, this might not go exactly how you think. Next time, its the eve of the game. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter two of this story. Here, it's the day before the big game.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was an overcast day in Royal Woods. At 1216 Franklin Avenue, Loud family awoke and began their respective days. The family gathered for breakfast and Lynn Loud Jr. was very antsy tapping her finger.

"Lynn, can you literally stop." requested Lori.

"Sorry. I'm just eager for tomorrow." said Lynn Jr.

"Your team is so good I'm sure you'll win." shrugged Lori.

"I'm not worried about the team..." began Lynn Jr. trailing off.

"But..." began Luna.

"I'm worried about Margo." confessed Lynn Jr.

"Still?" asked Luan surprised.

"We took batting practice yesterday and she didn't hit once." answered Lynn Jr.

"That isn't good." mused Luna.

"But I'm sure she'll do fine tomorrow." added Rita.

"Maybe." muttered Lynn Jr.

"Don't worry Junior. I know you'll win." said Lynn Sr.

"You'll totes do great." said Leni.

"Thanks." said Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr. took a moment.

"But, I'm still worried." admitted Lynn Jr.

"It'll be fine as long as you do your best." said Lori.

"Lori, how did you feel when Carol Pingrey defeated you in that golf tournament?" asked Lynn Jr.

"It was literally the worst." answered Lori flatly.

Lori shook her head.

"But, Carol and I are friends now." said Lori.

"But, you got a higher score than Carol." noted Leni.

Lori patted Leni on the head.

"I will not lose!" declared Lynn Jr.

* * *

The Loud family finished breakfast and got ready. They then went off to school. First, Lisa was dropped off at kindergarten. Then; the twins, Lucy and Lincoln where dropped off at elementary school. Lynn was dropped off at middle school and the others went to high school. Lynn met with her friends and team mates before school began. After the first half of the day dragged by, Lynn was finally able to relax with her team mates at lunch.

"This day is going by so slow." groaned Lynn.

"Probably because you're so excited for tomorrow." replied the Squirrels Center Fielder.

"I know I am." agreed the Squirrels Shortstop.

The others all agreed.

"You're quiet Margo." noted Lynn.

"I'm so excited I can't speak." said Lynn.

"Cool." shrugged Lynn.

Lynn took a drink of milk.

"Now, I think we should practice our defense a bit." proposed Lynn.

"Makes sense." shrugged the Squirrels Catcher.

"Our defense is good, but we don't want any errors." said Lynn.

Margo couldn't help but feel Lynn was addressing her.

"So...we'll just practice and kick butt." said Margo.

"Of course we will." said Lynn.

"None of us will mess up." said Margo.

The others gave her a confused/suspicious look.

Margo gulped a bit.

" _I shouldn't have said that._ " thought Margo.

Margo bit her lower lip.

"I'm so stupid." muttered Margo.

"Did you say something?" asked Lynn.

"No." answered Margo.

Lynn shrugged her shoulders.

" _Just don't screw up like you always do._ " thought Margo.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged by. For Lynn Loud Jr. it dragged by because she was too excited for the game tomorrow. For Margo, it dragged on because she was too anxious about the game tomorrow. Finally, school ended and the Royal Woods Squirrels gathered for practice. Lynn paced in front of the team like a drill sergeant.

"Okay you maggots. Tomorrow is the biggest game of your lives." began Lynn.

Lynn stopped in front of them.

"Failure is not an option!" declared Lynn.

"Yes ma'am!" cried the Squirrels, minus Margo.

"I can't hear you!" cried Lynn.

"Yes ma'am!" cried the Squirrels, minus Margo.

This time, Lynn realized who wasn't responding.

"Margo, what is your problem?" asked Lynn.

"Nothing Lynn!" answered Margo.

"Then why didn't you reply?" asked Lynn.

"I was distracted by how excited I am." answered Margo.

"Good answered." replied Lynn.

Lynn walked off while Margo sighed in relief.

"Okay, I am going to hit the ball and you are going to catch it or get the out." said Lynn.

The team took their positions while Lynn stood at home.

"Catcher." said Lynn.

Lynn threw the ball and popped up. The Catcher followed it and made the catch.

"First base." said Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball down the first base line and bolted. The First baseman grabbed the ball and stepped on first getting Lynn out. Lynn got the ball back and went to home.

"Second base." said Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball toward the Second Baseman and ran. The Second Baseman grabbed the ball and threw it to First Base getting Lynn out. Lynn got the ball back and returned to home.

"Shortstop." said Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball toward Shortstop and ran. The Shortstop threw the ball to first getting Lynn out. Lynn got the ball and returned to home.

"Third base." said Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball to third base and the Third Baseman caught it in the air. Lynn returned home and got the ball.

"Left field!" cried Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball to Left field. The Left Fielder caught the ball and threw it back to Lynn.

"Center field!" cried Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball to Center field and the Center Fielder caught it The ball was throw back to Lynn.

"Right field!" cried Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball toward Margo.

"Okay. Here we go." said Margo.

Margo followed the ball, but missed catching it by two feet.

"Sun was in my eyes!" declared Margo.

"That's cool! Throw it back!" cried Lynn.

Margo threw the ball back to Lynn.

"Here we go!" cried Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball toward Margo.

"No excuses." said Margo.

Margo ran forward, but the ball fell behind her.

"My bad!" called Margo.

Margo grabbed the ball and threw it back. Lynn hit it toward her a third time.

"I can't mess this up." said Margo.

This time Margo went backwards, but the ball fell in front of her.

"One more time!" cried Margo.

Margo threw the ball back to Lynn who hit it to her once more.

"Please don't screw up." whispered Margo.

Margo positioned herself and managed to get the ball in her glove, only for it to fall out.

"Margo!" exclaimed Lynn frustrated.

Margo threw the ball back only for it to go wildly right missing Lynn.

"Of course I screwed that up to." sighed Margo.

Lynn told the others to take a break while she walked to Margo.

"What was that?" asked Lynn annoyed.

"I'm sorry." answered Margo.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." huffed Lynn.

Margo hung her head.

"You missed three balls." noted Lynn annoyed.

"I missed them." admitted Margo.

"You said the first was because your sun in the eyes." began Lynn.

"Yeah." confirmed Margo anxiously.

"You're lying!" cried Lynn.

"I'm sorry!"cried Lynn.

"What did I just tell you?!" asked Lynn.

Lynn took a moment to calm down.

"The second ball you was too far behind you." continued Lynn.

"No excuse." said Margo.

"The third ball fell in front of you." continued Lynn.

"No excuse." said Margo.

"You dropped the third ball." concluded Lynn.

"I screwed up." said Margo.

"Then you threw it away." noted Lynn. 

"My mistake." sighed Margo.

"You cannot screw up like that tomorrow!" declared Lynn.

"I know." said Margo flatly.

"We cannot afford to lose!" cried Lynn.

"I don't want to lose." said Margo.

Lynn turned around.

"Don't screw up." warned Lynn firmly.

* * *

Lynn departed and Margo stood in place. The defense drills continued for a while longer with before they had to go. Margo had continued to struggle and got angry looks from her team mates. None more so than Lynn. Lynn Loud Jr. went home running to get her anger out. She arrived in time for dinner and ate with her family. Once she finished, Lynn went to her room and threw herself onto her bed.

"Lynn." said Lucy.

Lynn nearly jumped out of her bed.

"Don't do that!" declared Lynn.

"Sorry." replied Lucy.

Lynn sat up.

"What's up?" asked Lynn.

"You need to be less aggressive with Margo." answered Lucy.

"What?" asked Lynn confused.

"I was performing a funeral for a school near the right field when you where practicing." answered Lucy.

"I didn't see you." noted Lynn surprised.

"You didn't notice me coming in." noted Lucy.

"Good point." shrugged Lynn.

"You where too harsh with Margo." repeated Lucy.

"No way." scoffed Lynn.

"Lynn, I heard you. You didn't need to be as rough with Margo as you where." said Lucy.

"I need to push everyone!" declared Lynn.

"Lynn, I think you're letting your competitive streak overtake your mind." warned Lucy.

"How many championship games have you been in?" asked Lynn firmly.

"None but..." answered Lucy.

"Exactly! So you don't know what stress I'm dealing with!" snapped Lynn.

"But..." began Lucy.

"I know what I am doing and I know how to push my team!" declared Lynn.

Lucy sadly shook her head.

"Lynn, I hope this doesn't haunt you." said Lucy mournfully.

* * *

Margo left the field sadly after her chewing out. She went home putting a fake smile on her face. She had dinner with her family and was able to convince them that there was nothing wrong. Margo finished her breakfast then went upstairs to her room. Margo threw herself onto her bed and looked at her ceiling.

"I screwed up." sighed Margo.

Margo frowned sadly.

"I made such basic mistakes and if I make them tomorrow..." began Margo.

Margo trailed off sadly.

"I'll blow everything." said Margo sadly.

Margo began to tear up.

"I've always been the weak link." said Margo emotionally.

Margo felt hot tears stream down her cheeks.

"No!" declared Margo.

Margo rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"I can't beat myself up before the game." continued Margo defiantly.

Margo slammed her fist onto the bed.

"I won't blow it!" declared Margo.

Margo sighed flatly.

"I hope." said Margo weakly.

A/N: That is how we'll end things for now. Next time, the big game. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter two of this story. Here, it's the day before the big game.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was an overcast day in Royal Woods. At 1216 Franklin Avenue, Loud family awoke and began their respective days. The family gathered for breakfast and Lynn Loud Jr. was very antsy tapping her finger.

"Lynn, can you literally stop." requested Lori.

"Sorry. I'm just eager for tomorrow." said Lynn Jr.

"Your team is so good I'm sure you'll win." shrugged Lori.

"I'm not worried about the team..." began Lynn Jr. trailing off.

"But..." began Luna.

"I'm worried about Margo." confessed Lynn Jr.

"Still?" asked Luan surprised.

"We took batting practice yesterday and she didn't hit once." answered Lynn Jr.

"That isn't good." mused Luna.

"But I'm sure she'll do fine tomorrow." added Rita.

"Maybe." muttered Lynn Jr.

"Don't worry Junior. I know you'll win." said Lynn Sr.

"You'll totes do great." said Leni.

"Thanks." said Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr. took a moment.

"But, I'm still worried." admitted Lynn Jr.

"It'll be fine as long as you do your best." said Lori.

"Lori, how did you feel when Carol Pingrey defeated you in that golf tournament?" asked Lynn Jr.

"It was literally the worst." answered Lori flatly.

Lori shook her head.

"But, Carol and I are friends now." said Lori.

"But, you got a higher score than Carol." noted Leni.

Lori patted Leni on the head.

"I will not lose!" declared Lynn Jr.

* * *

The Loud family finished breakfast and got ready. They then went off to school. First, Lisa was dropped off at kindergarten. Then; the twins, Lucy and Lincoln where dropped off at elementary school. Lynn was dropped off at middle school and the others went to high school. Lynn met with her friends and team mates before school began. After the first half of the day dragged by, Lynn was finally able to relax with her team mates at lunch.

"This day is going by so slow." groaned Lynn.

"Probably because you're so excited for tomorrow." replied the Squirrels Center Fielder.

"I know I am." agreed the Squirrels Shortstop.

The others all agreed.

"You're quiet Margo." noted Lynn.

"I'm so excited I can't speak." said Lynn.

"Cool." shrugged Lynn.

Lynn took a drink of milk.

"Now, I think we should practice our defense a bit." proposed Lynn.

"Makes sense." shrugged the Squirrels Catcher.

"Our defense is good, but we don't want any errors." said Lynn.

Margo couldn't help but feel Lynn was addressing her.

"So...we'll just practice and kick butt." said Margo.

"Of course we will." said Lynn.

"None of us will mess up." said Margo.

The others gave her a confused/suspicious look.

Margo gulped a bit.

" _I shouldn't have said that._ " thought Margo.

Margo bit her lower lip.

"I'm so stupid." muttered Margo.

"Did you say something?" asked Lynn.

"No." answered Margo.

Lynn shrugged her shoulders.

" _Just don't screw up like you always do._ " thought Margo.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged by. For Lynn Loud Jr. it dragged by because she was too excited for the game tomorrow. For Margo, it dragged on because she was too anxious about the game tomorrow. Finally, school ended and the Royal Woods Squirrels gathered for practice. Lynn paced in front of the team like a drill sergeant.

"Okay you maggots. Tomorrow is the biggest game of your lives." began Lynn.

Lynn stopped in front of them.

"Failure is not an option!" declared Lynn.

"Yes ma'am!" cried the Squirrels, minus Margo.

"I can't hear you!" cried Lynn.

"Yes ma'am!" cried the Squirrels, minus Margo.

This time, Lynn realized who wasn't responding.

"Margo, what is your problem?" asked Lynn.

"Nothing Lynn!" answered Margo.

"Then why didn't you reply?" asked Lynn.

"I was distracted by how excited I am." answered Margo.

"Good answered." replied Lynn.

Lynn walked off while Margo sighed in relief.

"Okay, I am going to hit the ball and you are going to catch it or get the out." said Lynn.

The team took their positions while Lynn stood at home.

"Catcher." said Lynn.

Lynn threw the ball and popped up. The Catcher followed it and made the catch.

"First base." said Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball down the first base line and bolted. The First baseman grabbed the ball and stepped on first getting Lynn out. Lynn got the ball back and went to home.

"Second base." said Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball toward the Second Baseman and ran. The Second Baseman grabbed the ball and threw it to First Base getting Lynn out. Lynn got the ball back and returned to home.

"Shortstop." said Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball toward Shortstop and ran. The Shortstop threw the ball to first getting Lynn out. Lynn got the ball and returned to home.

"Third base." said Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball to third base and the Third Baseman caught it in the air. Lynn returned home and got the ball.

"Left field!" cried Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball to Left field. The Left Fielder caught the ball and threw it back to Lynn.

"Center field!" cried Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball to Center field and the Center Fielder caught it The ball was throw back to Lynn.

"Right field!" cried Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball toward Margo.

"Okay. Here we go." said Margo.

Margo followed the ball, but missed catching it by two feet.

"Sun was in my eyes!" declared Margo.

"That's cool! Throw it back!" cried Lynn.

Margo threw the ball back to Lynn.

"Here we go!" cried Lynn.

Lynn hit the ball toward Margo.

"No excuses." said Margo.

Margo ran forward, but the ball fell behind her.

"My bad!" called Margo.

Margo grabbed the ball and threw it back. Lynn hit it toward her a third time.

"I can't mess this up." said Margo.

This time Margo went backwards, but the ball fell in front of her.

"One more time!" cried Margo.

Margo threw the ball back to Lynn who hit it to her once more.

"Please don't screw up." whispered Margo.

Margo positioned herself and managed to get the ball in her glove, only for it to fall out.

"Margo!" exclaimed Lynn frustrated.

Margo threw the ball back only for it to go wildly right missing Lynn.

"Of course I screwed that up to." sighed Margo.

Lynn told the others to take a break while she walked to Margo.

"What was that?" asked Lynn annoyed.

"I'm sorry." answered Margo.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." huffed Lynn.

Margo hung her head.

"You missed three balls." noted Lynn annoyed.

"I missed them." admitted Margo.

"You said the first was because your sun in the eyes." began Lynn.

"Yeah." confirmed Margo anxiously.

"You're lying!" cried Lynn.

"I'm sorry!"cried Lynn.

"What did I just tell you?!" asked Lynn.

Lynn took a moment to calm down.

"The second ball you was too far behind you." continued Lynn.

"No excuse." said Margo.

"The third ball fell in front of you." continued Lynn.

"No excuse." said Margo.

"You dropped the third ball." concluded Lynn.

"I screwed up." said Margo.

"Then you threw it away." noted Lynn. 

"My mistake." sighed Margo.

"You cannot screw up like that tomorrow!" declared Lynn.

"I know." said Margo flatly.

"We cannot afford to lose!" cried Lynn.

"I don't want to lose." said Margo.

Lynn turned around.

"Don't screw up." warned Lynn firmly.

* * *

Lynn departed and Margo stood in place. The defense drills continued for a while longer with before they had to go. Margo had continued to struggle and got angry looks from her team mates. None more so than Lynn. Lynn Loud Jr. went home running to get her anger out. She arrived in time for dinner and ate with her family. Once she finished, Lynn went to her room and threw herself onto her bed.

"Lynn." said Lucy.

Lynn nearly jumped out of her bed.

"Don't do that!" declared Lynn.

"Sorry." replied Lucy.

Lynn sat up.

"What's up?" asked Lynn.

"You need to be less aggressive with Margo." answered Lucy.

"What?" asked Lynn confused.

"I was performing a funeral for a school near the right field when you where practicing." answered Lucy.

"I didn't see you." noted Lynn surprised.

"You didn't notice me coming in." noted Lucy.

"Good point." shrugged Lynn.

"You where too harsh with Margo." repeated Lucy.

"No way." scoffed Lynn.

"Lynn, I heard you. You didn't need to be as rough with Margo as you where." said Lucy.

"I need to push everyone!" declared Lynn.

"Lynn, I think you're letting your competitive streak overtake your mind." warned Lucy.

"How many championship games have you been in?" asked Lynn firmly.

"None but..." answered Lucy.

"Exactly! So you don't know what stress I'm dealing with!" snapped Lynn.

"But..." began Lucy.

"I know what I am doing and I know how to push my team!" declared Lynn.

Lucy sadly shook her head.

"Lynn, I hope this doesn't haunt you." said Lucy mournfully.

* * *

Margo left the field sadly after her chewing out. She went home putting a fake smile on her face. She had dinner with her family and was able to convince them that there was nothing wrong. Margo finished her breakfast then went upstairs to her room. Margo threw herself onto her bed and looked at her ceiling.

"I screwed up." sighed Margo.

Margo frowned sadly.

"I made such basic mistakes and if I make them tomorrow..." began Margo.

Margo trailed off sadly.

"I'll blow everything." said Margo sadly.

Margo began to tear up.

"I've always been the weak link." said Margo emotionally.

Margo felt hot tears stream down her cheeks.

"No!" declared Margo.

Margo rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"I can't beat myself up before the game." continued Margo defiantly.

Margo slammed her fist onto the bed.

"I won't blow it!" declared Margo.

Margo sighed flatly.

"I hope." said Margo weakly.

A/N: That is how we'll end things for now. Next time, the big game. Please review.


End file.
